Walrider's Poem
by kaiserbowser71
Summary: Miles Upshur escapes Mount Massive alive, and returns home to find out his Nephew, Kevin, has joined a Literature club at his school. It seemed harmless.. SEEMED. Monika begins to discover things even she was too moral to imagine, whilst the Murkoff Corporation begins to close in on the Upshurs... Will Miles finally stop Murkoff? What will happen between Monika and the Walrider?
1. Prologue

This is a crossover story between Outlast and Doki Doki Literature Club. Following an alternate ending where Miles escapes from Mount Massive, and returns home to his Nephew, Kevin (MC). Kevin meanwhile, begins to begin spending afternoons with the Literature club. And well... if you've played DDLC you have an idea of how that part will go. Contains Violence, Disturbing Descriptions, Harsh Swearing and Sexual references.

 **Prologue:**

 _ **September 17th, 2013: 7:52 pm.**_

Kevin and Sayori were in Kevin's living room when it started.

School was starting again the following day, and Sayori was talking his ear off about Grades, Exams, Clubs...

He just said things like "Yeah" and "Sure" as he was too busy being glued to his game of Black Ops 2.

His Uncle Miles suddenly opened the door of the room, and walked halfway in.

"Hey... Kevin, I'm leaving for a while, can you watch the house?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Wait, leaving?" Kevin abruptly turned around to ask (and got killed in his game) "Where are you going at almost 8 O'clock?"

" **Shit, why did he have to ask?** " Miles thought to himself.

"I…. just got an email about… some work I can do" Miles replied unconvincingly.

Even Sayori, who was sometimes oblivious to people lying, knew he was hiding something.

"Not that… I have any say but… you should at least tell him where you're going Miles" She inquired.

Miles sighed with worry. Why was he even lying? It wasn't as if it was illegal to tell anyone... at least he thought.

"I'm going to Colorado, this... place, called Mount Massive, apparently come company called 'Murkoff' are conducting illegal experiments or something... while disguising themselves as a Charity Organisation".

He finished his explanation with yet another worry-filled sigh.

"Murkoff…. That name sounds... familiar in a way..." Sayori mumbled.

"Regardless, I need to go" Miles told them.

"Wait, now?" Kevin Exclaimed.

"Yes, Now" Miles replied as he left the room. He quickly grabbed a briefcase, his keys, some batteries, and his $3000 camera, and was about to head out.

"I should be there by tomorrow evening, and back here Tuesday afternoon, take care of the house Kevin- OH AND MAKE SURE TO FEED THE DOG" Miles shouted before shutting the door on his way out.

Curiosity consumed Kevin and Sayori, as they headed up to Miles' Office, and logged onto his PC, to see if they could find anything out from there.

After opening his Gmail, Kevin found what seemed to be the email Miles told them about. They both opened it and read it.

 ** _September 17, 2013_**

 ** _From: mute 10260110756_**

 ** _To: milesupshur28_**

 ** _Subject: TIP / Illegal Activity at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems_**

 ** _You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring._**

 ** _I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF Psychiatric Systems' facilities in Mount Massive. All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys._**

 ** _Terrible things happening there. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money._**

 ** _It needs to be exposed._**

"Wow… this sounds serious" Kevin muttered.

"I hope he takes care of himself… he's barely nine years older than you, and look what you've gotten into!" Sayori quipped.

Kevin was about to make a comeback… but she had a point.

Miles turned Twenty-Seven less than three weeks ago… Kevin was Eighteen at this point. It just seemed… out of the ordinary for them to be Uncle and Nephew. In fact, they had a more Brother- kind of relationship. Hell, Miles was young enough to BE his Brother.

Sayori went home shortly after, as it was a school night, and Kevin was still sitting awake… thinking about that email… and the last line….

 **" _IT NEEDS TO BE EXPOSED"_**

* * *

He was driving at 2 am, he really shouldn't have been, but Miles was too eager to get to Mount Massive and expose the Murkoff Corporation. He thought it would be fun...

In reality, he was driving straight into Hell on Earth… he just didn't know it yet.


	2. Ch 1 - Literature Club

**Chapter 1: The Literature Club**

 _ **September 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **: 9:13 am.**_

Kevin's morning routine was pretty much the same as it always had been, minus Miles' quips and jokes that always brightened it up.

Truth me told, Kevin missed Miles' sense of humour. A lot.

After making sure he was ready and his door was locked, he began walking to the sidewalk, before stopping for a minute to read his texts.

Miles had texted him, to his surprise.

 **Sent at 7:42 am:**

" **I'm staying at a motel for the time being. In Utah now."**

Kevin was hoping Miles could earn some hard-earned money off of this whole Murkoff thing. He'd been trying to make ends meet for six whole years now…. Ever since Kevin's parents died in a plane crash in 2007.

Kevin put his phone away, and was about to make his way to school before…

"Heeeeeeyyy"

* * *

Several hours later, there he was. In the Literature club with the four girls:

Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika.

He had sold his soul to this club, it'd better be worth it.

Monika then walked over to him.

"Hey, thanks again for staying, I really appreciate it Kevin" She said with a smile.

"Ah… no problem Monika, looking forward to it!" Kevin replied, putting on as much enthusiasm as he could.

Just moments before, he had confirmed them that he was permanently joining them. He also agreed to write a poem for the next day, which on top of his homework, was bittersweet, but if he could make Monika happy… it really would be worth it.

"Alright everyone! That's us for today!" Monika announced, "Make sure you remember your poems for tomorrow as well!

He was beginning to like this club.

* * *

Miles was just under three hours away from Mount Massive at this point and could hardly contain his excitement.

He was now in Colorado, so he wasn't far now.

Even then…. Something was nagging at his mind… telling him to turn around… forget the money…

"No!" Miles said out loud to himself. He depended on this case to get him more jobs and therefore, more money…

Still…. Something seemed… off….. what was Murkoff do-

* * *

"Kevin?"

He snapped out of his trance.

They were outside his house now, with Sayori's not far down the road.

"You're worried about Miles, aren't you?" Sayori asked with concern in her voice.

"Huh? No! Of course not, he's 27, he can take care of himself…" Kevin stammered in response.

He wanted to believe what he said…. But truth be told, he knew of two times in his life where Miles almost got himself killed.

"This whole…. Illegal activity thing does sound dangerous, but if you're right, he'll pull through like a champ!" Sayori reassured him.

She waved him goodbye before trotting down the road to her own house.

* * *

At about 9 pm, Miles pulled over his Jeep in front of Mount Massive Asylum. He just looked at it, stunned.

It was indeed… Massive.

" **At least they gave it an appropriate name…"**

After grabbing his Whistleblower's email and bringing two extra batteries for his camera, he exited his jeep and walked toward the asylum.

He entered through the side gate and looked up again at the enormous building.

Suddenly, he got a sense of dread…. a sense of... doom even…

He took out a notebook, and wrote down this thought to keep him grounded. A bit of a habit he developed when his Brother and Sister-in-law died in the plane crash.

" **I start feeling sick just looking at this place. Mount Massive Asylum, shut down amid scandal and government secrecy in 1971, reopened by Murkoff Psychiatric Systems in 2009 under the guise of a charitable organisation. Cell phone reception cut off abruptly a mile out, more like a jammer than lost signal. The Murkoff Corporation has a long track record of disguising profit as charity. But never on American soil. Whatever they thought they could get out of this place has to be big. Might finally be the story that breaks the bastards.** "

Miles then lowered his camera… and began his tour of Hell on Earth.

* * *

Kevin lay awake at 2 am that night, thinking about Miles' safety, about the Literature club, and about the Girls….

Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and of course; Monika.

Perhaps he could get closer to one of these girls via the club.

Miles had always teased him about the Girlfriend topic (seemed hypocritical since he didn't have one either!) so this was his chance to rub it in Miles' face.

He managed to grin himself to sleep, with happy thoughts about a possible relationship.

If only…. The same thing could be said for Miles...


	3. Ch 2 - Two Influences

**Chapter 2: The Two Influences**

 _ **September 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **: 3:30 pm.**_

The end of the day finally came. Tuesdays were worse than Mondays for Kevin, so he was glad when the last bell rang at long last.

Oddly enough, he found himself looking forward to the Literature Club, and by extension, sharing his poem with the other members.

After a few minutes of thinking to himself and walking, he reached the Clubroom and pushed the door open.

Monika was first to greet him.

"Hello again Kevin!" She exclaimed with a beaming smile. God, that smile kept turning Kevin's stomach into a mess.

He tried to write a poem to impress her specifically, but he really didn't know where the hell to start.

Sayori seemed eager enough to read it, so it seemed most logical to show it to her first. Plus, he trusted her the most out of the four.

"Hmmm…." She mused to herself after reading.

Kevin started to internally panic a bit.

" **Crap, she doesn't like it, how can I be so bad at writing a damn poem as to disappoint my childhood frie- "**

"It's good!" She finally said. Causing Kevin to take an internal sigh of relief.

"While I do like it, you know who'd probably like it even more than me?"

Kevin's relief turned to curiosity, "Who?"

Sayori leaned in a bit and talked in a more hushed tone "Monika would enjoy it, she loves freeform, yet vague pieces like this"

Kevin's heart skipped a beat. Was this true? Was this his chance to get Monika's attention?

His head began buzzing with questions.

He felt it necessary to show it to Monika next.

As he was walking over to her, his head began ringing a bit. He sighed, assuming his stress levels were causing him to hear things.

He sat down and put his head down on a desk.

"You can do this…. Just…. go up and show her the poem you coward" Kevin muttered to himself.

He lifted his head, only to realise…. He wasn't even in the clubroom anymore….

In front of him, there were a pair of iron doors.

"What the fuck?" He tried to say, but his mouth didn't even open.

Before he could do, or even think anything else, the doors burst open in front of him revealing a large, muscular and deformed…. thing.

It grabbed him by the collar before he could even process its appearance.

" **LITTLE PIG!** " It yelled.

Kevin snapped back to reality, just before he could be killed or eaten or whatever by that thing.

"GAH!" he gasped as he came to his senses. Scaring the shit out of Yuri, who was sitting behind him.

Everyone was looking at him now, not nessessarily in a teasing way but more concerned looking than anything.

Kevin's face burned up as he sunk his face back into the table.

He didn't know what happened…. he didn't want to know.

* * *

Miles was still gasping to get his breath back, as he went through what seemed like yet another out of millions of doors he'd gone through in the last 17 hours or so.

He now entered an icy corridor, which of course was well below freezing temperatures. "Great, just what I fucking needed" Miles uttered to himself.

While he was running down the corridor, he glanced behind him for the 20th time in 5 minutes. The Walrider wasn't following him, at least for now.

Miles came to a large mechanic door, that then opened itself upon him approaching it, or perhaps Wernicke was helping him (beyond just telling him to kill Billy). Miles could care less, he just wanted to get this over and done with.

He was now in a room with a large, stainless window. Beyond it, was what Miles assumed was the life support machine.

It was huge. All of that…. To keep one man…. One dangerous man alive.

Miles shook his head and walked through a side door leading into the facility with the machine.

It was time.

" **Brace yourself, Billy** " Miles said in his head.

* * *

"Hmmm" Monika hummed to herself while reading over Kevin's poem.

It sounded like a more positive hum, which was a good sign.

"Hm!" She said with a beaming face, "Well done Kevin! This is quite shocking coming from a new member, it's interesting…. Unique…" She genuinely seemed impressed by his work.

Kevin was trembling, it really couldn't be…. THAT good…. Right?

"T-Thanks Monika!" He stammered "I'm glad you… liked it!"

She handed it back to him with yet another heart stopping smile.

"Here, would you like to read mine?" She asked politely.

Kevin felt the need to do so, "Sure, why not?" He replied as she handed it to him.

" **It couldn't have been me.**

 **See, the direction the spackle protrudes.**

 **A noisy neighbour? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home.**

 **I peer inside for a clue.**

 **No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.**

 **But it's too late. My retinas.**

 **Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image.**

 **It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright.**

 **It was too deep.**

 **Stretching forever into everything.**

 **A hole of infinite choices.**

 **I realise now, that I wasn't looking in.**

 **I was looking out.**

 **And he, on the other side, was looking in**."

"Wow…" Kevin finally said after reading it twice, "This is pretty deep… makes me think…"

Not only was she smart, she could also cause Kevin to take a mental step back.

"Thanks Kevin" Monika said with a proud beam, "Freeform is indeed becoming a popular type of writing nowadays, so it's interesting to see we've both just blended with it" She explained.

Under normal circumstances, he never would've listened to things like this…. But Monika made him want to hear it all.

After his chat with Monika, and their poem exchange, he sowed his poem to Natsuki.

"It's a bit vague… and really, it's just what I expected from you" She had remarked.

Her poem was still pretty good in Kevin's opinion, it doesn't need to be complex to be good.

Yuri meanwhile, was more neutral towards it.

"I like the mysterious tone, but the lack of clarity in the meaning does hinder it, I also notice a bit of a forced writing applied, but don't worry, it's very common of newer writers like yourself."

Her poem was less vague than Monika's but had an even darker tone, and even felt a little depressing.

After everyone shared poems, the five of them simply began casually chatting to each other.

Kevin suddenly remembered that hallucination he had, and attempted to rationalise it, and failing.

Almost at the same time, he remembered that Miles hadn't called, texted, or contacted him in any way since yesterday morning.

He slumped back onto the desk he was on before and prayed that Miles was safe.

* * *

Miles was not safe.

He hit the ground after falling from at least 15 Meters, the pain was instant, coursing through his body and causing him to cry out in pain.

He hurriedly got up and looked behind him, night vision activated on his Camera.

It was still there. Staring at him. Why wouldn't it just leave him alone?

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Miles yelled in a mix of fear and fury, as he ran out the open iron doors of that room.

After running down the flight of stairs he got into that room with, he was back in the facility with Billy Hope's life support machine.

He charged into the middle of the room and looked all around the machine for a way to shut it down.

There was a touch pad with a hand outline printed on it, it was glowing, but it wasn't doing that before he shut the machine down.

Miles wasted no time, rushed up to the pad, and slammed his bloody, four fingered hand onto it.

Billy suddenly began throttling inside his little glass haven, blood leaking into the water he was in.

It was working.

Miles began recording Billy's death, just to rub it in.

After a few seconds, Miles had seen enough, Billy was either dead or dying, the Walrider would be next, Wernicke was a shrivelled old man, Murkoff wasn't going to be around much longer.

Suddenly, before Miles could even consider leaving, his hands were forcefully pinned to Billy's glass ball by something behind him

He spun around only to see the Walrider again.

"FUCK!" Miles swore before it flung him across the room and headfirst into a wall.

Miles was sure many bones were broken at this point, but he needed to survive. He had no business dying yet. Ignoring the pain, he checked to see if his camera was still alive.

It was, "T-Thank God" Miles muttered in between gasps.

Before he could make another move, he was taken off his feet and flung across the chamber yet again, after landing, Miles felt his leg bones virtually shatter, with the pain being seething through them.

His camera fell out of his hands as he hit the ground, and skidded a few meters away from him.

The Walrider then descended upon him, observing him for a brief second, before grabbing him by the legs, dragging him across the floor, and lifting him into the air.

This was it. He was dead. He had gotten lucky so many times now, but it wasn't getting him out of this one.

It then cut into his stomach, causing Miles to scream out in pain yet again.

After a short struggle, it entered his body, causing pain so bad Miles' world began to violently shake.

He then fell, right onto the ground again, with this thing inside of him.

"No…. ARGH!... Fuck…." He groaned as he lay in agony.

After a few seconds, he realised…

 _He was still alive, there was hope._

Miles grabbed the camera from the ground, it was still working, but badly beaten. He needed the footage.

He then heard some sort of voice, in his head, or around him. He didn't know where.

It spoke two words:

" **GET OUT"**


	4. Ch 3 - A Reporter's Struggle

**Chapter 3: A Reporter's Struggle**

Kevin suddenly started feeling sick. As if something in his stomach was literally jumping out of him. To make matters worse, he couldn't stop thinking about two people:

Monika and Miles.

The former of which was because he was having a hopeless crush, but the latter… seemed to be out of his fear of losing one of his only living relatives.

"Kevin? Are you alright?" Sayori asked as she looked over at him from two desks away, "You look like you're about to be-"

Before she could finish, Kevin suddenly jumped out of his chair, and ran to the trash can, before emptying his stomach contents into it.

All four of the other members (even Natsuki) immediately got concerned that he was sick out of nowhere.

Monika was about to get up and help him, when suddenly, her head began spinning slightly and she could feel what was making Kevin feel this way…

She then closed her eyes, and focused.

* * *

Miles could barely stand, and a limp was all he could manage. But regardless, he had to get out. Tell the world what Murkoff had done, and shame them all into jail.

He reached the stairs, leading back into the software room out-looking Billy's (now defunct) life support chamber. But before he could attempt to climb them… a sharp pain in his legs and head caused him to fall to his knees.

" _ **Host… not ready… Hope… resists…**_ _"_ He heard this barely audible voice coming from his head.

He crawled onto the first stair landing, before turning himself to face the second flight, leading to the chamber's exit.

He attempted to stand and climb them, only for his legs to turn to lead again. He caught himself on the railing before he could fall down the steps.

" _ **Save… the truth….**_ " The voice spoke again.

Miles wasn't sure if the Walrider was causing this from within, or if his injuries were beginning to slowly kill him.

Looking down at his chest, he noticed more blood around his fist, leaking from inside a tear in his shirt.

"Fuck… this is it.." Miles choked.

Ignoring the pain, he once again stood up and reached the landing level to the exit, before beginning to stumble yet again. He once again caught himself, this time on the exit door itself.

Once he did, he truly noticed how much blood he'd lost, his hand being covered in it. From the stump where Trager cut off his ring finger, and from holding it on several other wounds.

" _ **Hope… is weaker…. leave… this place…"**_ droned the voice.

" **It has to be the Walrider…. What else could it be…**?" Miles thought.

He pushed himself through the door and into the computer room. His legs still burning and crackling, he continued to limp as fast as he could.

Monika realised what she was feeling…. this was someone dear to Kevin… one of his mere two living relatives….

" **Miles… his Uncle…"** She thought. While not knowing him personally, Monika knew of Miles Upshur, he had been there during the school festival the year before, and had seen him come up a newspaper once.

She then felt an Exterior Force… no, TWO Exterior forces influencing Miles in some way.

She concentrated harder than ever and managed to somehow enter Miles' head.

A sudden, earthquake like shift threw Miles off his feet and into one of the counters in the computer room it even stunned the Walrider, causing it to recoil inside Miles as well, before becoming aware to another presence being present in its host's mind.

The Walrider then started sending brainwaves to this presence, to try and communicate with it.

Monika felt it, and responded by sending a mental message, which took even more concentration.

" **I'm trying to help him…. But I can't do it alone…** " She spoke through her mind.

The Walrider heard it, Miles even heard it, causing him to lift his head and look to see who had spoken.

No one. Just an empty, icy corridor.

" _ **Hope… the old host… resists… weaken him… and I will save Upshur…**_ " The Walrider replied.

Monika somehow already knew who Billy was… then felt him fighting with the Walrider.

Knowing full well Billy wouldn't let Miles and the Walrider leave, Monika focused as hard as her mind allowed her to, bringing Billy's strength down, and killing off the last of his thought patterns.

The Walrider felt Billy's resistance falter, and then pushed Miles to his feet.

Miles didn't question it, he just blinked hard, and limped on forward. The pain was still ricocheting all throughout his body and mind, but he didn't care anymore, he had to get home. He would get home.

Monika then began a mental battle, keeping what was left of Billy at bay, while The Walrider supported Miles.

* * *

Back in the Literature club, Kevin began feeling less anxious… he felt Miles slowly getting further from danger… but still too close to be called safe.

He then looked over and noticed that Monika was... very spaced out, with a very focused look on her face.

"What the hell is going on here...?" Kevin muttered quietly.

* * *

Miles felt the temperature drop as he moved into the ice-covered corridor once more. Causing him to begin gasping and grunting, as the cold air began leaving a sting on his open wounds.

It took him a full minute to finally reach the iron doors he entered the corridor through. He pushed it open, now planning his way out.

He remembered that room with the broken stairs, he could drop down from there, and make his way to the delivery exit.

Slamming the door shut behind him, he stumbled over the desk before plucking a classified document out of a dead employee's hands.

Billy gave one last attempted to stop Miles, causing him to fall back against the wall behind him.

Monika was quick to react, and mentally suppressed Billy again…. She felt his brain patterns abruptly stop….

" **Hope… is dead…. Leave this place** " The Walrider spoke again, this time more clearly.

Both Miles and Monika heard it.

"Heh…. bastard finally died…. better late than never" Miles muttered with a nervous chuckle.

" **I'll… I'll help get him out** " Monika replied.

Miles then felt not one, but two influences, pushing him forward. Out of the room. He was still limping, but now with the knowledge that he had a chance of making it out.

As he was limping down the hall, past some tanks full of hallucinogens, an alarm suddenly went off, and over a loud speaker, Miles heard a voice yell a spine chilling message.

" _ALL TEAMS AUTHORISED FOR DEADLY FORCE. REPEAT, ALL TEAMS DEADLY FORCE. KILL ANYTHING THAT MOVES!_ "

Wernicke had called in a SWAT team.

"FUCK" Miles spat. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that old shrivel.

" _ **Go, NOW!"**_ The Walrider shouted from within his head.

Miles complied, and his limp turned into a hasty shuffle towards the doors leading to the broken staircase.

He entered the room, the automatic doors shut behind him. He knew the SWAT team would look back here. He needed to lock the door somehow.

Monika sensed this and tried to reach out and disable all of Mount Massive's automatic doors.

Somehow, it worked. Just as the SWAT team burst through into the hallway Miles was just in.

They saw the automatic door was jammed, and instead charged down the other way, towards the life support chamber.

Miles peaked through the doors and saw them burst down the door of the ice corridor.

This was his chance.

He quickly jumped from the ledge of the defunct stairway, onto the platform below. Then he remembered, his legs were already broken.

"ARGHH" Miles cried out before he felt his mouth shut by itself.

" _ **QUIET! THEY WILL HEAR YOU!"**_ The Walrider snapped, now speaking completely clearly.

Miles complied, not wanting to rub it in the wrong direction.

He walked forward, but the doors wouldn't open.

"Shit… SHIT!" Miles panicked, trying to be quiet but panic at the same time.

Monika remembered that the doors were all shut down, so she hastily reached out into Murkoff's security codes again and overwrote her lock command.

The doors opened with a hiss.

This was it. Miles was now closer than ever to freedom.

His journey down the stone hallway was relatively uneventful. It got gradually darker as he approached the end of it.

Blood and bodies no longer daunted him. He would be more surprised if he DIDN'T see any of that at this point.

Darkness suddenly engulfed him, the power had been cut completely now.

Monika knew this was the SWAT team's doing and attempted to search for the exit door. It was close. Just around the corner from Miles now.

She managed to reactivate it, and kept it going.

Now with his camera's night vision turned on, Miles came around the corner, and spotted the exit door.

He couldn't help himself, he broke into a run. He began grunting, groaning and crying out in pain, but he didn't care anymore.

Right before, he stopped, and gasped one more time, before the doors opened with another loud hiss. Fresh air flew into his face, reminding him of freedom's touch.

After walking through the doors and hearing them slide shut behind him, Miles thought it was over.

The Walrider sensed what it feared at that moment

The Whistle-blower…..

Miles collapsed and the Walrider took swiftly full control. Monika blacked out and fainted back in the literature club, to the other members' horror.

The Walrider, now in control, went up through the floors, and towards the foyer, and the Asylum's entrance.

It stopped outside of the elevator shaft, and saw what it feared the most.

Miles saw it too.

Two men stood before the open door. One with a knife, the other a camera.

One of them had been stabbed by the other, and was now trying to crawl away in fear.

"NO!... WHY… GET AWAY YOU SICK FUCK!" The injured man cried out.

The other man then showed his face. To Miles' horror, he saw the head honcho of Murkoff. The man who had led ALL of this.

Jeremy Blaire.

"No one…. Can know!" Blaire stuttered in a furious tone.

Both Miles and the Walrider knew what was going to happen.

"NO ONE!" Blaire then yelled, grabbing the other man, ready to finish him off.

Miles and the Walrider acted as one, and lunged at Blaire from across the room.

They took him off his feet and into the air. Throwing him around, and making sure this was painful for him.

"OH CHRIST IN HEAVAN, HOW DID IT GET OUT?!" Blaire screamed.

After some of this, Miles decided to be the one to end this.

He began stretching Blaire, and got ready to split him in four.

"NO! AH! AGGHHHHH!" Blaire bellowed in pure fear.

Miles and the Walrider saw his body rip open and blood burst out in all directions, right before being brought back down to the Delivery Exit.

The Walrider was exhausted, and left Miles in control.

Miles felt amazing. His wounds… they didn't effect him. At least not yet.

He saw that the SWAT team had only one car down here.

"Fucking Idiots" Miles remarked.

Without hesitating, Miles jumped in and hijacked the vehicle. They had left the keys and everything. Even some guns and other weaponry.

Miles pushed the keys in and felt the car spring to life.

He managed to turn in around, before hearing something that almost gave him a heart attack.

Gun fire, at the back of the vehicle.

Miles wasted no time and pushed his foot down on the accelerator, and sped off Murkoff's property at 90mph.

The guns failed to reach him.

Miles could hardly think. He had made it. The feeling was amazing. His camera was intact was well, with the entire 18 hours' worth of footage on it.

Miles then thought about the man he saw in the Foyer. The one he and the Walrider saved from Jeremy Blaire.

Did he escape? Was he even still alive? How would he get out?

Then Miles remembered…. All of his personal data… was in his car.

His debit card, wallet, driver's licence and Reporter ID were all in it.

He could only hope… that man had taken his jeep.

Miles continued these dark thoughts as he drove through the empty Colorado countryside in a SWAT vehicle.

If Murkoff found his car and found his information, they could find him….

…and Kevin.

* * *

Kevin and the other club members stood outside the nurse's office. They had wanted Kevin to go in since he had been sick just minutes prior, but he insisted he was fine.

For some reason, he felt his concerns for Miles' safety neutralise. Was he safe? Why did he even have these feelings to begin with?

Monika came out of the office, looking quite pale and tired.

"Monika? Please tell me you're ok!" Sayori whimpered, almost crying.

"What even happened? Why was it just out of the blue?" Natsuki followed, ignoring Sayori's near breakdown.

"I.. just felt dizzy… and then blacked out" Monika lied, "But I'm fine now! Honest!" She went on, putting a smile on.

"Well, if you're sure. M-maybe we should just…" Yuri started, before trailing off.

"Yeah, let's just all go home" Monika replied, reading Yuri's mind (literally).

Kevin, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up.

"Kinda strange…. I noticed you were spacing out a bit before you actually fainted" He informed.

This intrigued the others, and worried Monika that Kevin knew too much.

"Perhaps I was…. just daydreaming, before it happened" She assured, "Everyone, just write another poem tonight if you can, sorry that today was a little… unusual".

With nothing left to be said, the club members dispersed and went home.

Kevin was caught in a state of confusion.

Why did Monika faint Why was he worried extensively about Miles? Why, why, why?!

Sayori even seemed to be acting unusual, she didn't talk to him on the way back to her house, and just waved before walking in and closing her door.

What the hell was going on?!

* * *

Kevin sat on his phone in the living room, whist in deep thought.

He decided to text Miles but got no response. Worsening his thoughts.

" **Miles, if you don't come home in one piece, or get home with problems attached… I'll flip my shit** " Kevin thought.

He was in for a shock, and a wild ride.


	5. Ch 4 - Coffee and Grey Eyes

**Chapter 4: Coffee and Grey Eyes**

 **A/N: Sorry this one is a little on the short side, and is more focused on Outlast stuff, but I'll have a new chapter out tomorrow, focusing on the DDLC side of things.**

Miles stopped driving after he reached the outskirts of Leadville, and quickly abandoned the SWAT Vehicle, knowing full well Murkoff would track it down, also because a lot of people (police included) would want to know what the hell he was doing driving a SWAT Truck around for.

He ran into the city, keeping his hands covered by a pair of gloves he found in the Truck. Attention was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Miles went into a small café for coffee, after running around a Mental Asylum for 18 hours, almost dying every 5 minutes, he really needed something to wake him up. Maybe a brownie to treat himself as well.

He paid for the brownie and his coffee, and sat down in a quiet corner.

He was alone with his thoughts, and his slightly smashed (yet still functioning) camera.

"This camera…. has so much fucked up shit on it, it's crazy…" Miles uttered to himself. His sanity had taken a hit, but he somehow held on through all of it.

After eating his brownie and drinking most of his coffee, he went into the bathroom, entered a stall, and used the toilet like he had never used one before.

He exited the stall, washed his hands…. And then saw his reflection. Something he hadn't even thought of.

Most of his wounds were underneath clothing, so they were easy to hide, but a few cuts on his face were visible. There was some dry blood in his hair as well.

His face was pale, and there were heavy bags underneath his eyes.

Then he saw them.

His eyes….. were grey.

Not just his pupils, all of them had turned to a dark, murky grey colour.

In fact, his pupils actually seemed more black than anything.

This didn't make sense, he had had brown eyes his whole life. What could've made them change?

"Fuck this" Miles grumbled before turning on the basin and splashing water on his face. He rubbed the water in, feeling refreshed beyond words as it spread across his skin.

He opened his eyes again, only to be greeted by the same ugly colour his eyes had changed to.

"Oh come on, really? Am I actually seeing this shit?!" he complained to himself.

He really was losing it.

Miles began to ponder, wondering how this could have happened.

Then, it hit him like a cement truck.

The Walrider was still inside of him.

Miles looked around, making sure he was alone in the bathroom, and went back into the stall he was in.

"Who… are you? What do you want from me?" Miles said, directing at the thing inside him.

He didn't expect a reply, but the Walrider spoke up quite suddenly.

" _ **I must apologise for the events of this afternoon…. I needed a host…. Hope was nothing but an unstable child….. I needed someone to bring the Corporation down…**_ "

Its voice was Gender-less, and lacked an accent of any kind, but was somehow not monotone. Miles felt its bitterness and regret as the voice vibrated inside his head.

"You… wanted to stop Murkoff? I thought they-" Miles began before it cut him off.

" _ **Created me?**_ " It interrupted. " _ **No, that is incorrect, Dr Wernicke created me, I began forming my being in 1938, and I was complete in 1944**_ " It then explained.

Miles wished he'd pressed Wernicke for answers…. Or had smashed through the glass and beat the shit out of him. Either was a good option.

" _ **The Nazi Führer…. was my first host…. my presence drove him to further insanity and eventual suicide…. useless**_ " It went on.

"Alright, alright, enough with the history lessons, what do you want me to do?" Miles said impatiently.

The Walrider was slightly caught off guard by Miles' sarcastic attitude but decided to ignore it and just focus on the objective.

" _ **Return to your residence… workplace… or anywhere safe… from there… you must show the world Murkoff's doings… drown them in shame**_ "

It sounded like a plan to Miles.

"Alright… just gotta get back to Sacramento… I can upload it once I get home" He stated to the thing in his head.

" _ **Even my creator must die…. after how much he tortured me… by forcing me to watch others suffer**_ " It finished.

"Consider it done" Miles replied.

He exited the bathroom, but not without making a mental note not to make eye contact for too long, because of the whole grey eyes thing.

Chugging down the rest of his coffee, and making sure his camera was with him, Miles hurried his way out of the café.

He ran to a train station and bought a ticket to Denver. From there, he could get a flight back to Sacramento, and upload the footage at home.

Of course, that meant watching it again…. and being forced to relive it…. but just once…. just once.


	6. Ch 5 - Nightmares of Scriptures and Hate

**Chapter 5: Nightmares of Scriptures and Hate**

" **Sayori! Wake up Dummy!" No response. She really is a heavy sleeper.**

 **I gently open the door…**

" **Sayo-"**

 **My call out for her was stiffened by what I saw.**

" **AAHHHHHH" I shrieked.**

 **Blood everywhere, Sayori dangling from the ceiling, binary was scratched in blood on the walls.**

 **01001100 01001001 01000010 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000001**

 **01010111 01000001 01001100 01010010 01001001 01000100 01000101 01010010**

 **01001010 01010101 01010011 01010100 00100000 01001101 01001111 01001110 01001001 01001011 01000001**

 **01010111 01001000 01001001 01010011 01010100 01001100 01000101 01000010 01001100 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010**

 **ALL IN BLOOD, WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL?!**

 **It was all his fault… I could-… YOU could have-**

* * *

Kevin woke with a start and a half, almost yelling out loud. Looking around, this was becoming worrying, Miles not being back tonight like he said he would, Monika's fainting episode, Sayori's somewhat damp mood (as opposed to her usual, chirpy self) and now a nightmare, one of which, he could barely remember what had happened.

Sliding out of bed, he sat down at his desk, turned on his tablet for light, and attempted to remember the details of the dream.

Something about binary…. A ceiling… and Sayori.

He remembered screaming…. But…. His scream sounded like Miles….

"Nope… absolutely fucking nope" Kevin uttered to himself. Not wanting to hurt his head trying to wrap it all around this.

After staying quiet… he heard a distant noise that awakened him from his half asleep state.

It sounded like…. A foghorn of sorts….? Wait. Why the hell would he hear that? He lived near the centre of California (Southern Suburbs of Sacramento) he was nowhere near the ocean.

He looked out the window and saw an odd beam of light far in the distance, it seemed to be coinciding with the foghorn-like sound.

After about 2 seconds, it vanished, along with the sound.

"The Fuck was that…?" Kevin spoke aloud. Slamming his fist on the desk with confusion.

The desk shook, and alerted Kevin to one of the items on it.

Miles' spare camera. It was a cheaper model, couldn't zoom in, shitty storage capacity, and had a fingerprint-covered glossy finish. But it still had a night-vision lens, which Miles deemed necessary.

Ignoring it for the time being, Kevin flicked the Switch on his desk lamp. It didn't work.

" _ **Shit, power must be out**_ " Kevin thought. He dragged himself over to his bedroom light switch, just to confirm. It was indeed a power outage.

With a sigh, Kevin walked back to his desk, picked up the camera, and used the strap to tie it to his right hand. He just wanted to go and get something to eat, despite it being almost 4am on a school night.

Kevin opened his bedroom door, only to be greeted by a pitch black hallway.

Flipping the camera open and raising it to his face, he pressed the button on the bottom that toggled night vision, it has a pretty baddass mowing sound when it did turn on, but that wasn't important.

Kevin walked down the hallway and trudged down the stairs, the camera didn't have a great amount left, so he had to make a sandwich pronto, then head back up.

Reaching the kitchen, he took a moment to look at the front door, beyond which was a brighter than normal sky. Unusually bright for 4am in September.

Kevin turned the night-vision off and lowered the camera, as it as started to hurt his eyes slightly. It was bright as hell.

Unlocking the door, he then turned the knob, just to check why it was so bright outs-

Light raced towards him, the earth shook, and the foghorn returned. Kevin instinctively put his hand up to block the light, but it was in vein.

The light engulfed him, and all he could see was bright white, unable to move, as the foghorn pounded into his eardrums.

 _Sorry for the long break everyone, Chapter 6 is coming later tonight, want to ease myself back into this._


	7. Revival

(Very Late A/N)

Hello.

I will be reviving this. One year later, for some reason.

That is all, thank you for your time.


End file.
